


Trials and Tribulations

by Valaskia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Forced, Oral, Vaginal Sex, cunninlingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts is filled with many unexpected and in some cases unpleasant surprises. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or make money from this story. It was written solely for my own enjoyment.

“Mudblood.” The blonde said, shoving his way past her in the corridors after class as she made her way towards the library on the second floor.

It had been like that the last four years, since she first laid eyes on him as a first year. The anger and hatred in his eyes when he looked at her, the venom in his tone as he said the word that made her cry inside. “Mudblood.” 

It wasn’t as if she’d purposely tried to make an enemy of him all those years ago. In fact when they first met on the train to Hogwarts, she had been so excited by all the new and wonderful things, the sights, the possibilities that she had tried to befriend him. It never occurred to her that she might not be welcomed by everyone into this new and so very strange world she found herself in.

He had appeared disgusted that she would even speak to him and rudely scorned her offer of friendship, sending her away in tears as he and his friends laughed at her retreating back.

Her first few weeks at Hogwarts had been lonely and sad. Her fellow students hated her because she was a goody two shoes and a know it all. It wasn’t her fault. She just wanted to learn. Still it had ended up being just like primary school in the muggle world. They all hated her and avoided her. Until that incident on Halloween.

Over the last four years she had had many exciting adventures with her two best friends, memories that she would treasure for a lifetime. Smiling to herself as she reflected on the past, she entered the library and walked into the deepest isolated corner searching for one of her favorite books when she bumped into something hard and nearly fell to the floor, only to be caught by a hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist in a firm grip.

Startled and immensely grateful, she looked up, intent on thanking her rescuer when the relief died on her face. “Watch where you’re going Mudblood.” Malfoy said, still holding her wrist in an iron grip.

Angrily, she glared up at him. She was about to snap back at him when the reality of her situation dawned on her. She was alone, in a dark and isolated corner of the very large Hogwarts library with a boy who hated her.

Suppressing a shiver of fear, she tried to jerk her arm free of his grip, but he only smirked at her, stepping slowly towards her.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” She said, near panic.

“You.” Malfoy said, closing the distance between them so that he was only an inch from her.

“W…what?” She gasped, stepping backwards as he stopped moving in front of her, panicking as her back bumped against the hard-stone wall of the library.

“I want you, Mudblood. Bloody hell. Just look at you. You started out a frizzy haired girl with no tits and bucked teeth, but now you’re all soft curves, luscious tits and a sexy arse. Bloody hell, I’ve been wanting this for a long time now.” Malfoy said, under his breath, his hands pushing her hard against the wall as he claimed her lips in a sensuous kiss, his hands tangling in her hair, his tongue pushing into her mouth.

Frozen in shock, Hermione was unable to resist and simply stood there, her hands fumbling awkwardly at her sides, moving slowly to Malfoy’s shoulders as his tongue teased and probed her mouth, wrestling with her own tongue, his hands slowly moving across her torso, fingers caressing and exploring as she began to regain her wits and pushed him back from her.

“Malfoy, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” She hissed but quietly, as she looked around, terrified that they may have been seen.

“Oh come on now, Granger, you know you liked it as much as I did.” Malfoy grinned, his hands moving again to her body, slipping underneath the hem of her skirt, fingers brushing against the damp crotch of her undergarments. “My, my, the Mudblood is a slut.” He tsked, smirking at her as she blushed and looked away from him, her cheek burning crimson with embarrassment.

“Malfoy, please…” She muttered, shocked and uncomfortable, completely thrown by this sudden turn of events.

“Merlin’s beard, I’ve wanted you for so long. Wanted this for so long.” Malfoy said, grinning as he dropped to his knees in front of her, raising the front of her school skirt up and leaning in, his tongue brushing against her core through the damp crotch of her knickers, his fingers tugging the fabric aside, his tongue swiping across the lips, teasing her, driving her already befuddled mind mad with lust and pleasure.

“Well, well. Look at what we have here then, my pet.” An unpleasant, gloating voice said behind them as nearby a cat let out a loud meow.

Panicking, Malfoy jumped up, standing and turning to face Filch as Hermione quickly straightened her skirt, looking terrified as well.

“Mr. Filch. I err, I can explain. This was just, um err…” Malfoy mumbled, stepping protectively in front of Hermione.

“Silence. Both of you follow me.” Filch said, turning and leading the way towards the entrance to the library. 

Afraid and uncertain, Draco and Hermione were forced to follow as Filch led them out of the library and down the corridors towards the grand staircase. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Filch led them to an old wooden door with a heavy brass lock. Fumbling with a set of keys he unlocked the door and ushered them inside.

The room was small and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. As the door closed behind them, they reeled at the unpleasant aroma of fried fish, dust and mold. Along one corner was a desk and a moth-eaten chair. Next to it a series of large metal filing cabinets. Hanging from the walls were a series of thick metal chains and a large wooden paddle. On the floor beside the desk was a cat bed that looked as old as Filch himself. The other wall of the small room was taken up by a door with a large brass knocker.

Filch sat down in his desk and looked at them for a few moments saying nothing, relishing in the terrified students discomfort before finally speaking. “Are you aware that you could both be expelled for doing that in the library?” He finally said. 

Hermione let out a little wail, tears welling up in her eyes as Draco froze on the spot. His father would cane him if he were expelled. And if he ever learned the reason why, he would likely be disowned. Terrified, he opened his mouth to plea, promising anything the man wanted, if he would only keep this incident to himself.

Shaking his head, Filch raised a hand to silence Draco as Hermione continued to cry. “I’ll let you off with a warning this time, Malfoy. Fifty points from Slytherin and two weeks of detention. Now get out. Miss Granger, you will remain here with me to discuss your own punishment.” Filch said in an unpleasant tone.

Relieved at having narrowly avoided expulsion, Draco paused to glance at Hermione before quickly leaving, closing the door behind him. 

Standing, Filch stepped out from behind his desk and crossed over to slide the heavy bolt on the door before turning to face Hermione who looked up at him, her face streaked with tears.

“Well, Miss Granger. Since you want to behave like a slut, I’ll treat you like one. On your knees, slut.” Filch said, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down to expose his erect cock and wrinkled old balls.

Hermione torn between horror and revulsion, stared up at him, refusing to move.

“Now, Miss Granger. Or we’ll take this up with the Headmaster and you will be expelled and on your way home tonight, your wand snapped.” Filch said, in a harsh voice, an unpleasant grin on his face as he waited for her to decide.

Her shoulders slumping in defeat, Hermione nodded, her face streaked with tears and a mask of utter revulsion, saying nothing as she moved onto her knees on the grimy floor in front of the old man.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from this story. It was written solely for my own enjoyment.

Previously on T & T…  
“Now, Miss Granger. Or we’ll take this up with the Headmaster and you will be expelled and on your way home tonight, your wand snapped.” Filch said, in a harsh voice, an unpleasant grin on his face as he waited for her to decide.

Her shoulders slumping in defeat, Hermione nodded, her face streaked with tears and a mask of utter revulsion, saying nothing as she moved onto her knees on the grimy floor in front of the old man.

Chapter 2

Hermione swallowed nervously, her left hand reaching slowly out, fingers wrapping around Filch’s hard cock. He was surprisingly large, at what she assumed was a little over 8 inches, his shaft twitching against her palm as she began to stroke him.

Filch moaned softly, reaching forward, his rough hands cupping gingerly at the muggle born’s head, fingers tangling in her bushy hair, he pulled her head insistently towards his groin as her soft hand stroked him, letting out a soft moan when she relented, her lips wrapping around the tip of his manhood. His knees went a bit weak as he entered heaven, his hips bucking, forcing more of his cock inside the young girl’s mouth.

“Oh yeah. Suck me off in your pretty little mouth, girl. Make me cum.” Filch groaned, his hips jerking hard against Hermione’s mouth as his cock swelled between her lips, his hands tugging her head tight against his groin as he flooded her young mouth with his cum.

Hermione coughed and spluttered, surprised by the amount of cum flooding her mouth, the head of Filch’s cock forcing its way into her throat, making her gag, his cum shooting down her gullet into her stomach, his rough hands tugging at the loose strands of her hair as he humped her face. 

Panting, Filch pulled back, sneering down at Hermione as she knelt in front of him gasping for air, a thin trail of his semen dribbling from the corner of her mouth, her face flushed and crimson as she coughed. 

“Oh, Merlin’s beard. I needed that. It’s been far too long since I had a girl suck my cock. Stand up, slut. And take off that shirt. Let me see your tits now.” Filch said, leering down at her.

Hermione sighed miserably, wondering how she wound up in this mess as she slowly stood, her hands working to unbutton her jumper before tugging it off, her hands reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, tossing both garments down to the floor, her c cup breasts spilling loose, nipples hardened at the sudden exposure to the cool air in the office.

Stepping forward Filch reached out, his rough hands cupping her breasts in his palms, fingers pinching and tugging softly on her nipples, his tongue swiping out to lick at his suddenly dry lips as her nipples stiffened to attention between his calloused fingers.

Hermione barely suppressed a moan, her breath catching in her throat. The sudden onslaught of pleasure surprised her, her left-hand bracing against the edge of the battered old desk, her right covering her mouth to stifle her soft moans, her head turning to look anywhere but at him, her body heating up as she arched her back, pushing her breasts harder against his groping hands.

“Oh, yeah. You’re a little slut, aren’t you? Enjoy having old men pawing at your slutty body, don’t you? Eh?” Filch said, twisting her nipple hard when she didn’t respond. “Say it, girl. Tell me you’re a dirty little slut who enjoys being fondled by old men.” He sneered, resuming his groping, his fingers flicking her stiff pink nipples.

Moaning louder now, her cheeks burning with shame, her legs weak, both hands bracing herself against the desk behind her, Hermione nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m a dirty slut. I love being groped by men.” She sobbed, torn between humiliation and pleasure.

Already she could feel her knickers getting damp, her body burning up as the pleasure built, starting in her breasts and spreading out, consuming her as her legs grew weaker, her body nearly collapsing as her orgasm stole over her, she fell to the grimy floor, panting and moaning, her knickers soaked with her gushing juices.

Looking down, he chuckled as he watched the young muggleborn girl panting, her brow glistening with a light sheen of sweat, her features flushed, as she lay against the front of his desk, riding out her orgasm.

“Well now. It’s seems you enjoyed that, but we’re not done yet, slut. Stand up and follow me.” Filch said, opening the side door in his office and stepping inside.

Slowly, Hermione climbed to her feet, following the retreating form of Filch into the next room, wondering how much more of this she would have to endure. The last bit had been rather enjoyable, but she would never give him the satisfaction of admitting it. Not even to herself. She stepped past him and he closed and locked the door behind her.

Filch drew his wand and waved it towards the lighting system, revealing a large room with hardwood floors, a comfy looking couch and cushioned armchairs around a roaring fireplace. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with rare and heavy tomes. On the opposite side of the room, in front of them sat a small mahogany study desk and chair. Nearby on a tall pedestal sat a record player and a small stack of records. In the corner, to their left was a large and lavish fourposter complete with what looked like silk hanging curtains and rich crimson bedspread. Two doors at the right side of the room, stood closed.

Swallowing, Hermione looked around surprise before spotting Filch smirking at her. 

“Not quite what you were expecting was it, girl? I come from a reasonably well-off family, not that many people know it. Well don’t just stand there, slut. Take off the rest of your clothes and get on the bed.” Filch said, shrugging out of his dress robes and shoes.

Nodding, she quickly did as she was told, dreading what she knew was soon to come. Turning back around, Hermione was stunned to see that underneath his ugly old dress robes, Filch was actually reasonably good looking for his age. Taking a better look at him, she judged him to be in his late 40’s to early 50’s. He was of middling height, with long, lanky hair and a slim build. He didn’t have much in the way of muscle, but he was still appealing to the eye. Especially with that package.

Blushing, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked slowly towards the large bed and sitting on the edge of the soft bedspread, turning to look at him as he stopped, standing in front of her only a few inches away.

Filch grinned, reaching out, his hands pushing her legs apart as he leered down, staring at her glistening core, the soft outer labia parted revealing glistening inner flesh, the small patch of neatly trimmed, brown curls settled above her slit. Licking his lips, Filch dropped to his knees in front of her, burying his face between her legs.

Hermione moaned softly as she felt his tongue and teeth nibbling softly on her clit while he teased soft circles over her dripping sheath before slowly easing one finger inside her, probing her, the digit slowly sliding deeper until it encountered a barrier, causing Hermione’s legs to twitch slightly against his shoulders. 

“Heh, so you’re a virgin, eh? No wonder you’re so tight. I’m going to enjoy this, slut.” Filch said, standing as he stroked his cock before pressing the head against her slippery entrance, his eyes fixed on hers, holding her gaze.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or make money from this story. It was written solely for my own enjoyment.

Previously on T & T…

"Heh, so you're a virgin, eh? No wonder you're so tight. I'm going to enjoy this, slut." Filch said, standing as he stroked his cock before pressing the head against her slippery entrance, his eyes fixed on hers, holding her gaze.

Chapter 3

Swallowing nervously, Hermione tried to brace herself for the inevitable as Filch pushed slowly into her, his cock stretching her untouched passage, forcing her body to accommodate his size as she bit her bottom lip against the pain, the head of his cock pressed against her innocence and with one quick thrust of his cock her virginity was gone, stolen by someone she didn’t love and without her consent.

Above her, Filch moaned quietly, his cock buried to the hilt inside the no longer virgin girl before him, his hands gripping her hips to hold her still as she cried out in pain at the loss of her innocence. Perhaps taking pity on her, he reached down, teasing her clit between his fingers as he leaned over her, whispering soft words in her ears as slowly her pain lessened, and her body adjusted.

Claiming her lips in a kiss, his left hand cupping her breasts, teasing and plying the firm mounds between his fingers, his right hand slowly working her clit, he thrust into her gently, his cock sliding deeper into her with every thrust as she slowly came alive beneath him, her body responding, against her will, to his touch.

Hermione bit back a moan, her mind a mess of jumbled thoughts as she tried to close herself off, to go away inside, but he was insistent, demanding she participate in this, his tongue teasing apart her lips, thrusting into her mouth, tasting her, his tongue wrestling with hers as he moaned into the kiss, his hips smacking hard against her toned thighs.

She was definitely starting to enjoy it, he thought to himself, trailing soft kisses down to her breasts, capturing one nipple between his lips and teeth, biting down on the hardened nub, making her cry out in pleasure as her back arched, his left hand smacking her rear as he rolled her clit between his fingers. 

“Gods above, you’re so tight, slut. It feels so good inside your cunt. Gods you’re so wet, girl. Admit it. You’re loving this, you little slut” He whispered softly, making her look away in shame as her hips bucked to meet his thrusts, her breasts pushing hard against his face, her nails digging into the flesh of his back as she began to pant, her pleasure peaking.

“D…don’t say that. I d…don’t like this at all.” She said, her body spasming beneath him.

“Oh, so it’s just a coincidence that every time I slap your sexy arse, you tight around my cock and arch your back to meet my thrusts, eh?” Filch said, his fingers pinching her clit hard, the combination of pain and pleasure driving her over the edge as her body shook below him, her orgasm crashing over her, driving him over the edge as he stiffened above her, burying his cock inside her, flooding her with his cum.

Slowly regaining her wits, Hermione sniffled quietly as Filch stood beside the bed, cleaning himself up with a wave of his wand. “It’s getting late. I should return to the Gryffindor common room.” Hermione said, sitting up in the bed. 

“I didn’t say you could leave yet, slut.” Filch said, looking at her.

“But the curfew. I mean you already finished…inside. Can’t I go now?” She whispered, looking at the floor.

“You’ll stay the night, girl. I like a little conversation after. Besides, you may as well get used to this. You’ll be serving these detentions with me each night for the next two weeks.” Filch said, stretching out on the bed beside her.

Beside him, Hermione curled up on the bed uncertain what to say but now resigned to her fate. Filch clearly had no intention of letting her off the hook anytime soon. Her stomach chose that moment to make her aware of the fact that they had missed dinner. 

Chuckling, Filch turned to look at her. “I’m a bit hungry myself.” He said as he reached down, covering them both with the bedspread, which Hermione had to admit was soft and warm. “Daisy.” He called and a second later a House elf appeared, dressed in a toddler’s shirt and shorts, it’s bat like ears flapping as it bowed.

“Yes sir?” The little elf asked.

“Could you prepare a platter of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice for myself and Miss Granger?” Filch asked.

“Yes sir.” The elf bowed before disappearing. A moment later, the platter of sandwiches, two cups and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared on the dinette table nearby.

When they were alone again, Filch smiled, throwing back the bedspread and standing before pulling on a bathrobe and walking towards the table where he sat. “Come join me, girl. I know you’re hungry.” He called.

Her anger towards him warred with her appetite and finally her stomach won out, so standing she crossed the room and sat awkwardly at the table, helping herself to a sandwich.

“I err couldn’t help noticing your house elf wears clothes.” Hermione said quietly after swallowing the remains of the sandwich. 

“Oh yeah that. I believe they are entitled to a little respect and dignity. They may choose to obey wizards, but they still deserve fair treatment.” Filch said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

“A shame you don’t afford the same consideration to the women you take to your bed.” Hermione muttered quietly.

“Ah yes, well that was poorly handled, I suppose, but I did enjoy myself immensely. Bedding you was something of a longstanding fantasy of mine, so I have no regrets.”

“Well you do know how to be blunt, I suppose.” Hermione said quietly, a blush on her cheeks.

“I see no reason in beating around the bush. When I want something, I go for it.” Filch said, matter of fact.

“Have you taken other students to bed…in the way you did with me?” Hermione whispered, dreading the answer.

Filch sat quiet for a moment, glancing at her before finally answering. “No, just you. I’ve been with a few witches my own age, but not many. I’m something of an outcast in Wizarding society since I was until a few years ago, a squib.” He said.

“I guess I can relate. I was something of an outcast in the muggle world before I got my Hogwarts letter and even during the first few weeks as a first year. All the other kids hated and avoided me or made fun of me.” Hermione said.

“Bullying hurts.” Filch said quietly.

They finished their sandwiches and the pumpkin juice, and the dishes cleared away.

“If you’d like, you can use the shower. It’s the first door on the right there.” Filch said, pointing.

“Um thanks. I’d like that.” Hermione said, picking up her knickers from the floor next to her skirt before crossing the room to the washroom.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from this story. It was written solely for my own enjoyment.

Previously on T & T…

"I didn't say you could leave yet, slut," Filch said, looking at her.  
"You'll stay the night, girl. I like a little conversation after. Besides, you may as well get used to this. You'll be serving these detentions with me each night for the next two weeks." Filch said, stretching out on the bed beside her.  
"I err couldn't help noticing your house elf wears clothes," Hermione said quietly.  
Bedding you was something of a longstanding fantasy of mine, so I have no regrets." Filch replied.  
"Well you do know how to be blunt, I suppose," Hermione said quietly, a blush on her cheeks.  
"I see no point in beating around the bush. When I want something, I go for it." Filch said, matter of fact.

Chapter 4

It was a sore and exhausted Hermione who walked into the Gryffindor common room on Saturday morning. She had just returned from Filch’s office for the third night in a row now. She had to admit that he was surprisingly skilled in the boudoir, and completely insatiable. He was in the habit of ravishing her multiple times each night before finally letting her go to sleep. Always in his bed.

In the mornings when she awoke, it was to find him sitting in an armchair by the sofa reading one of his many books. Filch was surprisingly well read and almost as fond of reading as she was. They spent time talking and debating aspects of the various books they both liked, and he invited her to browse his collection at her leisure to which he readily agreed.

They also had another morning ritual, which he had initiated and at first, she had objected too but later came to accept as part of the arrangement between them, as she had taken to considering it. In the mornings, Filch would join her in the large walk-in shower, pausing to leer at her as she soaped herself up before doing the same himself, often sporting an erection as he watched her.

That first morning, she had been all too eager to escape him when he finally gave her permission to leave, quickly donning her clothes, which his house elf, Daisy, had cleaned and pressed, before laying them out again. However, over the course of the next two days as she was required to repeat the ordeal and she had gotten to know more about him she found that things were a little more bearable, not that she would ever truly be happy with him using her for his personal whore.

Still, it did help that she had begun to enjoy the physical activities as much as he did, and she found herself worrying less about things that used to stress her before. She was able to relax more easily and when they weren’t fucking, and she had free time, she used him as a sounding board for her studies.

She was worried at first that she would fall behind in her studies, but she still had the time turner from third year and was easily able to keep pace, remaining at the top of her year but without the stress and exhaustion from third year. Her friends, that is Harry, had noticed a change in her behavior but didn’t question her on it. Ron was too dense to notice anything.

Today was a Hogsmeade weekend and she was looking forward to an outing with her friends and a return to some semblance of normalcy. As they filed out the ironwork gates of Hogwarts and set out on the path to Hogsmeade, Hermione spotted Malfoy talking with his friends a short distance away. Next to him a tall brunette girl, laughed at something he said, and she glared in his direction. 

Almost as if sensing her gaze, Malfoy turned meeting her gaze and flashed her a brief smile before turning back around. Entering Hogsmeade, they split up with Harry and Ron heading towards Honeydukes sweets. Hermione made an excuse that she needed to buy a few, “personal items” and left them, heading towards a small shop at the end of the lane. 

“La Petite Beaute.” The sign above the door read. Pushing it open, Hermione looked around carefully before hurrying inside. The shelves and racks were lined with various clothing and lingerie items that she was certain her mother would never let her buy.

Choosing a few items, she walked into the changing room and undressed, about to try on a lacey bra and matching knickers when the door opened slightly, and a blonde boy entered. “Malfoy. Get out of here.” She hissed as she moved to cover herself with her arms. 

“Hush, Mudblood. You and I have unfinished business together,” Malfoy said, casting a silencing and locking charm on the door of the changing room before turning to face her, smirking as he stowed his wand and worked to unfasten his trousers, letting them fall to the floor around his ankles before doing the same with his boxers, sporting a five-inch erection jutting out from a patch of silver blond curls. 

“Absolutely not, Malfoy. Get out of here. I want nothing to do with you. Especially after you nearly got us both expelled.” Hermione snapped, angrily. 

“Oh come now, Mudblood. You don’t think I’ve forgotten the sound of you moaning. The way your lips felt against mine. The patch of curls covering your slit. Or the way you responded so sweetly when I had my face buried in your crotch.” Malfoy said, smirking as he walked closer to her. 

Swallowing nervously, Hermione realized her wand was on the floor next to her school robes, too far away to reach. “Malfoy, please. Just go away and leave me alone.” She pleaded as he backed her into a corner, his hands moving to cup her bare breasts, fingers pinching her nipples, his lips claiming hers in a kiss, ignoring her attempts to push him away. 

In a panic, she reacted without thinking, rearing her knee back before ramming it into his groin, sending Malfoy collapsing into a heap on the floor. “I said no, and I meant it. Besides, I’m already seeing someone else, sort of.” She said, grabbing her wand and casting a body bind curse on him as she quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on, darting out of the changing room and over to the counter. 

Flushed and embarrassed, she quickly paid for her items, never looking back as the clerk screamed upon finding Malfoy frozen and half naked in the empty changing room. “Let’s see him talk his way out of that one.” She thought to herself grinning as she met up with Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks. 

They ordered butterbeers and talked awhile as the afternoon wore on, before heading back to the castle for lunch. Walking back into the Entrance Hall, Hermione saw a disgruntled Filch escorting Malfoy down to the dungeons, presumably towards Professor Snape’s office. 

Filch spared her a glance as they passed him, and she looked away blushing. Luckily, caught up in the excitement of seeing Malfoy in trouble, Harry and Ron failed to notice. They made their way up the grand staircase, towards the Gryffindor common room where they parted ways, Hermione heading up to stow her things in the Girl’s dorms, and Harry and Ron doing the same in the Boy’s dorms.

Just as she finished stowing away her purchases a pop sounded and Daisy, Filch’s elf appeared. “Oh hello there.” Hermione said, turning to face the little elf.

“Master Filch expects you downstairs in his office for your detention in half an hour.” The elf replied before bowing and disappearing with another pop.

Blushing, Hermione picked up the bag with one of her purchases from La Petite Beaute and hurried to change before leaving Gryffindor tower and making her way down the Grand Staircase towards Filch’s office. Knocking, she waited until a gruff, “Enter,” came from the other side of the doorway and she made her way inside, closing the door behind her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from this story. It was written solely for my own enjoyment.  
Previously on T & T…  
That first morning, she had been all too eager to escape him when he finally gave her permission to leave, quickly donning her clothes, which his house elf, Daisy, had cleaned and pressed, before laying them out again.  
However, over the course of the next two days as she was required to repeat the ordeal and she had gotten to know more about him she found that things were a little more bearable, not that she would ever truly be happy with him using her for his personal whore.  
Still, it did help that she had begun to enjoy the physical activities as much as he did, and she found herself worrying less about things that used to stress her before. She was able to relax more easily and when they weren't fucking, and she had free time, she used him as a sounding board for her studies.  
She was worried at first that she would fall behind in her studies, but she still had the time turner from the previous year and was easily able to keep pace, remaining at the top of her year but without the stress and exhaustion from her third year.   
Today was a Hogsmeade weekend and she was looking forward to an outing with her friends and a return to some semblance of normalcy.   
Today was a Hogsmeade weekend and she was looking forward to an outing with her friends and a return to some semblance of normalcy.   
"Malfoy. Get out of here." She hissed as she moved to cover herself with her arms.  
"I said no, and I meant it. Besides, I'm already kind of seeing someone else, sort of." She said, grabbing her wand and casting a body bind curse on him.

Chapter 5

Stepping inside Filch’s office and closing the door behind her, she smiled when she saw him. It came as a surprise to her, but she had begun to look forward to these detentions. “Dear god. When did that start? What’s wrong with me?” She wondered to herself as he stood from behind his desk and crossed the room.

Filch looked up, a little flutter of excitement spreading through him as he saw her. “Bloody hell, she is so beautiful.” He thought looking at her. Standing, he walked to her, his left hand cupping her cheek as he claimed her lips in a kiss, his right sliding the heavy bolt into place on the door behind her.

Hermione felt her body melt as she lost herself in the kiss, her mind racing in a heady mixture of pleasure and excitement, her toes curling in pleasure as he thrust his tongue between her parted lips, the velvet muscle teasing and wrestling with her own.

Breathless, they broke apart, him panting and grinning, her flushed and aching for more. Smiling he took her hands in his, kissing her fingertips before leading her through the side door in his office, into the living quarters.

Blushing, Hermione followed him, the door closing behind her as she froze, looking around. The lights had been dimmed and the record player was on, quietly playing one of her favorite classical music compositions. On the dinette table, two candles were lit, the table laid out with a simple but delicious smelling lunch that he had clearly gone to some trouble to have arranged.

Taking her hand, Filch led her to her chair, pulling it out for her and as she sat, she noticed a bouquet of what she recognized from her herbology lessons as Anthurium and Apple blossom flowers lying on the table in front of her. Blushing she took them, raising them to her nose to breathe in the scent. 

“They’re so beautiful. But what’s the occasion for all this?” Hermione asked, looking at him as he sat beside her at the table.

Turning to face her, Filch smiled softly. “I’ve discovered something precious to me recently. Something that makes me happy, happier than I’ve been in a long time and I wanted to enjoy it.” He said, facing her.

“Really? That’s wonderful. May I ask what it was you discovered that has you so happy?” Hermione asked, curious and a tinge nervous.

“I think I’ve fallen in love. Perhaps for the first time in my life. I always wondered what it would feel like, and I think this is it.” Filch said, still smiling.

“I…oh, well that’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you. Who is she?” Hermione asked, a stab of misery shooting through her at the prospect that he planned to cast her aside after everything that had happened. 

“You, Hermione. I think I love you.” Filch said, gazing at her.

Swallowing hard, Hermione wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, before standing from the table and wrapping her arms around him, her lips finding him as she smiled.

“I’m so relieved. I feel the same, but I well I thought I was just a passing fling. I love you, Argus.” Hermione said, smiling and pressing against him.

“Never, my love. I’ve desired you for a long time, loved you and watched you from afar. Now you’re mine and I’ll never let you go.” Argus said, before claiming her lips in a kiss.

Fin.

Author’s note. I’m sorry but this was never going to be a long fic. Just an extra long drabble, I suppose. I wanted to do a fic featuring an extremely out of the box pairing for Hermione.


End file.
